


lip gloss x and x leather

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Hand Jobs, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua is sin and temptation incarnate. this is really only problematic when it occurs to gon that he's not the only one who can see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lip gloss x and x leather

it’s so dark in the bar, so full of smoke and clogged with too loud whispers that their foreheads are pressed together over the table in a vain attempt at privacy. killua’s using his phone as a flashlight but the map they’re trying to read it so faded and worn that it’s not making much of a difference.

 

“have i told you how much i hate working for your dad? ‘cause i really, _really_ hate working for your dad.”

 

“you’ve mentioned that, yeah. like, a _lot_ , actually. and i’m sorry, i know it’s not exactly glamorous but he needed a couple extra men on the job,” gon sweeps his eyes sideways towards killua but doesn’t turn his head. he can’t really afford to look at him right now, “would it make you feel better if i told you we were _technically_ working for pariston?”

 

“uh- _no_. besides i already figured that. they’re sort of stuck together, ain’t they? it’s _perfect_ , actually. they deserve each other.” Killua flips his hair out of his eyes haughtily and sets his phone down in favor of the fruity drink he ordered. with the same fluidity and sensuality with which he does everything he stirs the cocktail and places the straw against his lips. his full, dark lips that catch the little light there is in the room and shine like glass.

 

gon has to stop staring. if killua hasn’t already noticed he will soon and there’s a handful of scenarios that go along with that which he’s not ready to tackle. he has to focus on the _map_ , on the _job_ , on the _very_ real and _not sexy_ task they’ve been personally asked to complete by two of the most powerful people in the hunters association-

 

“ _gon_ ,” killua flicks a meticulously painted nail at gon’s forehead and leans his cheek on his fist, staring expectantly, “i can practically see your ears steaming. don’t hurt yourself, stupid.”

 

“ow- so, uh- if we follow the old trail it looks like it’ll put us closer to where we want to end up but who knows how much overgrowth there is... might be a lot more dangerous and- um, it might-” gon’s eyes are glued to the map and he’s tapping his index finger, dirt under the nail and poorly bandaged from an encounter with an unexpectedly sharp thorn bush, against the paper.

 

for whatever reason this uncharacteristic behavior makes the corner of killua’s mouth twist up in curiosity. _finally_ an opportunity to get them off the topic of this lame ass job. he leans forward slightly, trying to make eye contact with gon who is steadfastly avoiding it.

 

“gon.”

 

“yes, killua?”

 

it’s so ridiculous and transparent and _gon_ that killua can’t help but bark out a laugh. he tries again by leaning forward and placing his lips next to gon’s ear. because he has no interest in making this easy for either of them, killua takes a few breaths before speaking. gon can smell the cherry flavor on killua’s lips over his usual cologne and it’s driving him crazy.

 

“you have to explain the rules of the game we’re playing. what do i have to do to get you to look at me?” without waiting for an answer killua pushes his chair back, stands up and walks over to the bar. he puts his hand, one slender finger at a time, on the shoulder of an older man who he smiles and laughs with until the bartender slides another drink towards him. the man winks at killua who runs his hand across the strangers back and whispers something before taking the drink.

 

when killua returns to the table gon is standing in front of his chair, fists at his sides. the part of killua that his brother would be proud of wants to let gon walk up the bar and deck the old bastard just to see where the night takes them from there. naturally though he resists that temptation and settles on sitting back down.

 

“you’re looking at me. that means i win, right?”

 

gon’s aura flares and the glass in killua’s hand cracks. shatters. bright blue and sticky with sugar, the drink spills out over killua’s lap. the transmuter’s lips twitch with unmistakable satisfaction. he remains still and silent.

 

“what did you say to him?” gon’s brows are knit together. his eyes are dark. killua can see his biceps flex as he tightens his fists and his own pulse jumps at the threat of it.

 

“what did i say to who? you know i was gonna share that, you brat.” killua pulls out a cigarette from behind his ear and electrifies the end of it with the tip of his finger. the small light makes his narrow eyes glow, his lips shine. calm. casual. _cold_.

 

“ _killua_ …” there’s a hundred things gon wants to say. a hundred impulses he wants to act on. he lets his eyes travel down killua’s body and with every second that passes his breathing becomes more labored.

 

black leather. top to bottom. tight and soft, adorned with zippers. it’s expensive and custom made and it clings to him like a second skin. belts hang off his hips. tall boots lined with knives and paralytic needles. manicured black nails on the palest hands with the longest fingers and the bluest veins. a short bushy ponytail and wild, windswept bangs. sharp, cold eyes. a half burned cigarette between dark, soft, shining lips. temptation and sin incarnate. this is what the people in the bar see when they look at killua.

 

anyone in the building can look over at anytime and see what gon is seeing right now. the thought makes him panic.

 

“i think we should go,” the enhancer blurts out before he can stop himself, voice like gravel. suddenly it’s like all eyes are on them. on _killua_. it’s making his face hot and his heart race.

 

“where’s the fire? didn’t you want to get our route figured out or start a brawl or- _oh_ ,” killua bites his bottom lip, bottles up his surge of excitement. the bar is packed, the music is loud and awful, it’s a seedy, unclean hole in the wall joint but gon’s given him something to work with here and he’s not about to let it go to waste. after one last hollow cheeked suck killua puts out the cigarette on the back of his hand then discreetly moves it under the table, placing it high on gon’s thigh.

 

“- _killua_ -” they’re focused on each other now so the rest of the room might just as well fade away. nothing exists past what killua’s strong fingers can curl around, what killua’s spotlight gaze can paralyze. gon straightens up in his chair and clears his throat. he brings a hand up and scrubs his face with it before resting it over his mouth, “killua.”

 

“whatsa’ matter, big guy? not feelin’ good? _fever_?” killua’s voice is smooth but through the smoke curling up from his lips his expression translates to something gon can only parallel to what he’s seen in nature. hungry and dangerous.

 

“what did you say to that-” gon loses his train of thought when killua tightens the grip on his thigh and starts rubbing in small circles, closer and closer to this hip.

 

“‘powertrip’,” is killua’s only reply.

 

“what?” gon asks, his legs spreading.

 

“‘ _powertrip_ ’,” killua repeats slowly, every sound perfectly shaped on his lips, “you keep staring at my lips. that’s the name of the color.”

 

it’s not rare for the two of them to fight for dominance. more often than not killua gives into gon because as anyone who’s met gon knows, he’s stubborn to a fault but there are times when the enhancer is stripped powerless by nothing more than his insatiable lust for killua. it’s an unpredictable weapon that killua doesn’t wield the controls to but there’s nothing quite as particularly satisfying than bringing this powerful man to his knees over something as little as lip gloss or leather.

 

gon rolls his hand into a fist and bites down on his knuckle, shaking his head and turning his gaze away from killua. it’s more encouraging than gon probably intended but killua’s breathing is picking up speed as he runs the backs of his fingers hard against the fly of gon’s pants. killua has to close his own eyes against the waves of adrenaline rolling through his body.

 

“killua… i think we should go,” gon repeats against his hand. part of him knows that killua probably isn’t feeling that merciful. it doesn't help that his hips are jerking against killua’s hand.

 

with a laugh killua leans forward, close to gon’s throat. his mouth is open as if at any second he’ll smear his lip gloss all over gon’s pulse point but he never does- just keep moving up until hes next to gon’s ear once again.

 

“you know what i think? i think… you should follow me out into that hallway so i can show you why i picked the flavor i did. i think you’ll catch on pretty quick.” without another word killua slides his chair back, thrusts his hands into his pockets (though it’s a tight squeeze) and struts towards the hallway.

 

the chase is fast and although it’s a little more violent than they were anticipating neither of them would dream about complaining. the love of a dangerous game is just another trait that gon inherited from his father. gon catches up to killua in no more than three strides, grabs onto his elbow and practically drags him the rest of the way to the hall. the overhead lights are flickering, casting the narrow passage into darkness every few seconds. since killua’s had this planned for a solid hour he wastes no time in utilizing the darkness to twist out of gon’s grip and slam him against the wall so hard the impact leaves him dazed.

 

when gon opens his eyes and the room stops spinning, all he can see is leather and pale skin. mottled scarring and blue veins. he tries to move but killua’s left forearm is pressed against his collarbone. the last thing he realizes is that his feet aren’t touching the ground.

 

“don’t bother. there’s no way you can beat me in terms of strength. just stay still and listen.” killua licks the shell of gon’s ear, bites the lobe then drags his teeth down the freckled column of gon’s neck.

 

“- _killua_ -,” gon moans, voice low with arousal. killua drops him to to ground, spins him and slams his chest against the wall. slowly, the ex-assassin takes gon’s left arm and pulls it behind his back.

 

“ _i told you to listen_. it’d be _so easy_ for me to break your arm right now…” killua purrs against the back of gon’s neck before licking over a patch of freckles, “i want you to unzip your pants. go ahead.”

 

it’s in both of their best interests for gon to comply but even as he fumbles with his button, fingers clumsy and shaky, he’s planning a counterattack.

 

“ _good_ ,” killua sighs against him. gon can hear him spit against his hand and a moment later, feels the wet grip on his erection, “part of you thinks you’re letting me do this, right? that you’re playing along cause it’s sexy? _exciting_?”

 

their significant height difference has gon at a disadvantage but as killua speeds up his ministrations, rubs his thumb over the head, pumps with quick, strong flicks of his wrist, gon loses interest in turning the tables. the cement wall is cool against his face but he can feel it scraping against his forehead. sure enough, a drop of blood trickles down and drops off end of his nose. there’s a twinge of pain coursing through him along with the pleasure but he can’t tell the two apart and _god_ \- if killua keeps speeding up then slowing to a lazy stroke he’s going to reach around and deck him.

 

“gon… _gon_... it’s the other way around, i’m afraid... “ there’s something melancholy in killua’s voice but he balances the levity of the confession by ruthlessly changing the rhythm of his hand. hard and fast with nails and pressure- all working against the movements gon’s trying to establish for himself. gon grunts and chokes, shutters and thrusts but just as his eyes roll back and his jaw clenches- killua pulls his hand back and turns towards the flashing red exit sign.

 

gon whips his head towards the door but only catches the shine of his silver hair as it closes behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _killua_ ,” gon grunts into the receiver.

 

“who _else_ , dear?”

 

“where are you?”

 

“ _oh_ , no. i’m not just gonna _tell_ you, stupid! what about the game?”

 

“ _killua_.”

 

“how bout this: if you can find me in the next-say, hour? if you can find me in the next hour, i’ll finish what i started before and make it _extra_ sweet. we got a deal, big guy?"

 

 


End file.
